fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
MatPat
'''Matthew Robert “Matt” Patrick' (born November 15, 1986), also known by his online alias MatPat, is an American YouTube personality, actor, writer, producer, and former musical theater performer. He is best known as the creator and narrator of the YouTube webseries Game Theory, where he comments on topics such as the logic, scientific accuracy, and lore of various video games and the gaming industry, and for creating the spinoff Film Theory, centering around cinema and internet filmography. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Patrick is a professional wrestling commentator. He is currently signed to YouTube Viral Wrestling as a play-by-play commentator and Apex Caliber Wrestling as the lead commentator for pre-shows and its developmental brand, APEX Underground. Background * Series: Real life (YouTube) * Species: Human * Age: 32 * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 165 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) YVW, APEX/AU * Debut: 2009–2011 * Status: Active * Billed from: Los Angeles, California * Allies: Stephanie Patrick (wife), Markiplier, Jirard Khalil, most YouTubers * Rivals: Ross Tweddell, Leafy * Twitter Handle: @MatPatGT Career YouTube Viral Wrestling Backstage Interviewer (2011–2013) Ringside commentary (2013–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling (2013–present) On August 21, 2013, Patrick made an appearance to serve as play-by-play commentator alongside Adam Blampied, who served as color commentator, at APEX’s first-ever broadcasted house show, Tag Team Mayhem. It’s then speculated that Patrick and Blampied are soon to join the APEX broadcast team by the Summer Wars pre-show and AIW Uprising. On the Summer Wars pre-show, Patrick made his debut as the official play-by-play commentator for pre-shows and upcoming AIW pre-taped episodes; Ross Tweddell joined him as a replacement to Blampied due to his recent controversial sex scandal that caused his firing from the Cultaholic channel, contract release from YVW and prevented him from debuting on the pre-show. Personality Personal life Patrick is married to Stephanie Patrick (nee Cordato), whom he met while at Duke University. The two became close after creating a Legend of Zelda parody called The Epic of Stew. The couple married on May 19, 2012, in Stephanie’s home state of North Carolina. The couple owns a cat named Skip, also known as “CatPat”, which used to appear in livestreams before the couple moved their streaming location to their office. On March 12, 2018, Matthew and Stephanie announced that Stephanie was pregnant with a baby boy, due on July 4, 2018. On July 10, 2018, MatPat announced on Twitter that their son had been born the previous day. Three days later, on July 13, the baby’s name was revealed via Instagram to be Oliver Julian Patrick, with his parents quickly nicknaming him “Ollie”. On July 25, 2018, Patrick uploaded a video to The Game Theorists informing his subscribers of the suicide of his long-time colleague and friend, Ronnie “Oni” Edwards, giving an impassioned speech about his loss and the support that the Theorist community holds for him and each other. In wrestling Nicknames * “MatPat” Entrance themes * “Science Blaster” by SpellingPhailer (2011 – present) Awards and accomplishments Streamy Awards * Gaming (2016) – The Game Theorists * Virtual Reality and 360 (2016) – MatPat’s Game Lab Trivia Category:Fictional Non-Wrestlers Category:Commentators Category:ACW Employees